Wounded Reality
by clevamugglegrl03
Summary: Treasure every moment. Savor every touch. For once you loose them the pain can be too much. After an unfortunate event, Li Syaoran doesn't know how long it would take or how hard it will be to get that one thing back. But still, he has to try...


Disclaimer (for the entire story I might add): You should know this already! I don't own CCS and I never will no matter how hard I try. –Sobs- Plus, I don't own the song (Untitled by Simple Plan)either. -points to bold italiacs- Yeah...those. Don't own 'em. -shrug- And since most people are doing this, I shall take the safe route and say: "If the plot resembles even the tiniest bit of your story please know that it's COMPLETELY coincidental." Arigatou.

* * *

Wounded Reality

Chapter One: The truth hurts while hope is lost…

* * *

_**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

Syaoran sat up, grasping at the ground beneath him. His drowsy eyes were slightly opened as he tried to gather his surroundings. Wet. Wet and…murky, was he forgetting something? He turned his head only to feel a surge of pain run down his spine. _What the…?_ Too bad his lovely memories weren't flooding back into his head yet. Heck, he was still having trouble trying to remember his last name.

_Okay. Focus. _Syaoran began to ask himself simple questions to keep himself awake, his head beginning to pound. The…room, was it a room? Well, whatever it was began to swirl around him. Lifting his hand out into the beam of sunlight filtering in from his right side. Tired, he rested his hand atop his head, subconsciously running his fingers through his dark chestnut hair.

**_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_**

Slowly the young man stood up, realizing that whatever was damp and murky did not exist in this room. _Great…now I hallucinate. _He found himself on a white bed, in a medium sized room with a small window in the corner. In front of it, a bouquet of yellow carnations sat graciously on the windowsill ready to be admired. Syaoran's eyes rolled down as he found himself not wearing a usual collared shirt and khakis, but a flimsy white, blue, and pink patterned apron like garment. He grabbed hold of the sheets that he had kicked off and wrapped it around his waist protectively as he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room.

A figure lay wrapped in a coat, her head resting over the armrest of a small loveseat right by the bed. Draped over her legs was a thin, sky blue, cotton blanket that hung loosely around her hips. Clutching her bag to her chest like a five-year-old and her teddy bear, Syaoran figured that the girl was merely sleeping. It didn't seem like a restful one at that for she tossed her arm from side to side every few minutes and could be heard softly muttering into the chair. He couldn't tell who this visitor was because her head was faced towards the door out of the room. He rustled around hoping it'd catch this person's attention. Syaoran's eyes twinkled with anticipation. Was that Sakura over there waiting by his bed to make sure he was all right? A hint of remorse permeated through his body. Why had he gotten the bed and she was left to nestle into a small loveseat?

He leaned back, his head hurting from all the questions. He didn't know which angered him more: his reoccurring headaches or the fact that he doesn't have any answers. As his head landed with a swish against the down pillow, the small head lifted up, still not turning. Confused, Syaoran furrowed his brow. Sakura was normally one to whip her head around and rush to his side, resting her cheek on his chest. He had anticipated the usual "Oh my gosh, Syaoran! Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes lazily as he heard a very unfamiliar greeting. "Li?"

It was odd: a simple one word with a cold demeanor, very odd indeed. He turned his head toward the voice, his eyes lazily shut. "Hmmm?"

"Li-kun?"

Peering through his dark lashes, he opened his right eye. The alluring auburn color illuminating his appearance. He gazed in the speaker's direction, a small smirk planted on his face. "Hey."

He was beginning to take in his surroundings. From the light seeping through, he supposed it was windows that the white curtain covered making the once spacious room seem stuffy and compact. Syaoran shifted, trying his best not to feel that pain through his spine again. Then he saw it, shinning in his peripheral vision. The dark metallic lavender color suddenly triggered a name in his mind: Daidouji. He rose from the bed quickly, glaring over at the girl who wasn't the love of his life just merely her best friend. "WHAT the HELL are you doing here?"

No longer accompanied by her precious camera (probably in the next room), she turned to face him, her face calm and collected like it had always been. Tomoyo glanced at him, raising an amused eyebrow. Was she going to have to go through this every single day? "Morning to you too, Li-kun." A smile tugged at the end of her lips as she saw him double over, his eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, It's best not to get up so quickly. You haven't healed completely." _Not even close…_she added in her mind.

**_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on_**

Syaoran muttered under his breath. "Damn smart-aleck," he grumbled as he nestled further into his pillow. His mood had suddenly decided to sprint in the other, more sarcastic and cold direction. Funny how easily things can change.

Tomoyo shuffled her belongings in the couch and restlessly brought herself up. Although her movements were swift and quick, like she was ready for everything and anything today, Tomoyo's body looked stiff and pale while her usually twinkling eyes were droopy and framed with rings of red. It certainly seemed like she hadn't slept in weeks. She dragged her feet over to the side of his bed and hastily hit his shoulder. "LI! Are you seriously going to keep acting like the little boy you were in the fifth grade?" She whispered harshly, her eyes floating to the curtains every thirty seconds. She allowed a sigh to escape as she uttered a wary "It's getting old."

Syaoran stared incredulously back at the young woman standing beside his bed. That was _so_ not how he remembered Daidouji! But that was beside the point; he was still wondering where the heck had his little cherry blossom run off to. Cautiously he chose to ignore Tomoyo's accusations and asked the question that had been running through his head for the last hour. "So, erm…Where's Sakura?"

Her cool and collected, yet somewhat hard composure faltered slightly as she comprehended Syaoran's question. "She's here…in the hospital."

"WHAT! Is she hurt? Is she okay? She's not…"he gulped, unable to finish his sentence. He suddenly sat upright again, not caring about the pain. He swung his legs hurriedly over the edge of the bed, and tried, for the first time this morning, to walk (more like run) out of the room. As his feet felt the cold ground beneath his bed, he stood for a second and blinked. His knees started to wobble uncontrollably before he collapsed to the ground.

Tomoyo quickly dropped down in alarm. "Hey, Li! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"What…room…"

"Ano? Li-kun!"

"She's here…let me… see…her…"

Tomoyo gazed down sternly at him and tried fruitlessly to help him up. Suddenly the door burst out open revealing a young woman dressed in light pink uniform, her auburn hair being pulled back in a low ponytail with a small flower tucked behind her left ear. With a concerned expression written over her face, the nurse hurried over to help Syaoran back into his bed.

"Tomoyo-chan, it seems to me like you've got your hands full. Need some help?" the young nurse asked cheerfully.

Syaoran started to resist, swatting away the supposedly helpful hands. Why didn't they make themselves useful and get him a wheel chair or something? He shook his head, growling at the thought of getting back in that darn bed, being able to do absolutely nothing for Sakura. And then he heard it, that angelic voice that he had longed to hear since he had woken up. Whipping his head up, his chestnut brown hair flying in various directions, Syaoran strained to take a good look at his nurse.

Tomoyo bit her lip, gently pushing Syaoran's head back onto the pillow. Hastily she began shooing who Syaoran presumed to be Sakura away. "Come on now, a promise is a promise or do I have to bring out my camera to show you?" Tomoyo coaxed, lifting an eyebrow.

Sakura lifted her hands in defense. "Okay, Okay! I'm out. I'm only trying to help…you know, Tomoyo-chan, do my job?"

"Yes, yes, and that's all fine and good but-"

"Hey…" Syaoran strained to say. Daidouji's hand smothering him into his pillow wasn't the best thing for his vocals. Why was she making her go away? Didn't that darn girl know how happy he must be to see her? He had always thought of her as the smart and pensive one. Yeah, that theory was thrown out the window.

**_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
how could this happen to me?  
_**

"Why don't you just go do that in another room? Tsukino-san will take it from here I'm sure." Tomoyo persisted.

"Well, if you insist…" Sakura uttered feebly, giving in. "See you at lunch then?"

"You bet," Tomoyo responded with a smile.

"Eh?" Syaoran breathed, his hands grabbing onto his sheets in tight fists.

Sakura turned to leave as she fiddled with the flower. It was behind her left ear, meaning she was taken. Syaoran smirked. Oh, who could have _possibly_ done that?

Slowly Tomoyo started to move backward towards Syaoran's bed, watching as Sakura exited the room.

"WAIT!" Syaoran bellowed, glaring at Daidouji. He then switched his gaze to Sakura. It had to be her, the way she walked, sounded, and acted. They all seemed to scream Sakura. "Sakura…"

Sakura turned around slowly, a sweet smile gracing her lips. She tilted her head slightly, her emerald eyes twinkling. "Can I help you…um…?" She glanced down at her clipboard. "Li-san?"

Li-san? Li-san! Syaoran's mind reeled. Since when had he been reduced to "Li-san"? Wait! When did Sakura have to look up his name? What was going on? Perhaps Tomoyo was really trying to keep him form humiliating himself for thinking that the nurse was Sakura. Had he thought so before? It's funny how he couldn't remember anything at the moment.

Syaoran shook his head. He would never be able to mistake someone else for his Sakura! Maybe this was some kind of weird game to drive him insane! He laughed bitterly. Amazing how it actually was making him jump off a cliff.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. He's probably going to rant on about some girl he used to know. You two just share a resemblance." These words cut through Syaoran's mind as he was pulled back into reality. He furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of the situation. They hadn't laughed till they cried yet. Weren't they going to suddenly scream with glee, "APRIL FOOLS!" even though April first is three months away?

Daidouji waved merrily until the door closed shut and she sank to the ground, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. What mess did she get herself caught into? She shook her head while releasing yet another sigh, raising her head to glance at the door that was now closed.

"Daidouji," Syaoran growled, his voice a dangerous low. "Explain, now."

As she turned her head slowly to face him, the sight he was greeted with was yet anotherominous surprise. Thin streams of salty droplets ran down her cheeks as she gazed at him with an odd mixture of sorrow and understanding. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Daidouji Tomoyo cry much less if he had seen her like this at all.

As Tomoyo remained in the silence to deal with the demons of her thoughts, she shifted uncomfortably under Syaoran's intense gaze. If he didn't remember, maybe it was for his own benefit to not get to ever again. She opened her mouth to begin but found no words coming out. An apparent grimace spread across her face and her features dimmed further.

_**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**_

"She, Sakura…" Tomoyo started.

"I think I get the credit of at least knowing her name, thank you very much," Syaoran snapped hotly, growing quite irritated as time passed on.

"There was a fight, a…magical fight."

"What?" Syaoran asked with urgency.

"You were apart of it too…" Tomoyo continued, her face calm yet downcast. Her lavender eyes filled with pain. "They were going after you…and she was coming to help."

"Who are they? What did they want?" he demanded.

The young lady shook her head, her dark hair forming a curtain over her eyes as she bent forward. "She had to use all her cards to protect you when you fell but they ricocheted off and came charging at her with full strength."

"WHAT? That's impossible! The cards wouldn't…couldn't do that!" he exclaimed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself even though he knew he was failing miserably. "Get…get to the point," he growled, "Daidouji."

The bright blue morning, the birds chirping, the sun shining out in the morning sky did not seem appropriate for a time like this. But still, seeing no other choice, Tomoyo continued softly, "As each one hit her with extreme force, she lost her memories of said card. All of them came back to hurt her, so she's lost all memory of ever being a card captor…and whatever happened or whoever she met during those years of her card capturing days…" Tomoyo buried her head in her hands again. "Has disappeared from her memory…forever."

**_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

* * *

_**

A/N: O.O Look! A new story…eh heh…Uh oh. GOMEN! I know I'm supposed to be working on my others but this one just jumped up at me. See, I've had this idea stored in my computer for a while and with a few touch ups I wanted to see what you all think. Well then, it's up to you kind reviewers whether this story becomes a chapter book or a one-shot. Mwhahaha.


End file.
